The Show Must Go On
by NightmarishEscape
Summary: Belle is a brothel show-girl and has to tolerate the domineering ways of her boss, Gaston. When Gaston's old business partner, Adam, makes an appearance at the brothel, he ruffles a few feathers. Belle stirs something unfamiliar in Adam, and he makes an impulsive decision that could put them both in danger. Rated M; R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.

Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.

This is a one-shot that popped into my head thanks to my love for Moulin Rouge and one of my favorite Disney movies. I don't mean to screw up anyone's childhood, so be warned that this version of Beauty and the Beast is OOC & AU. Some dark themes are at work here as well. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The Show Must Go On

On the stage of Gaston's brothel, _Feathery Desires,_Belle walked along the very edge until she came to a stop and gracefully sat down. She bashfully waved at the crowd. It was something that she had practiced for quite some time, and a move that her multitude of suitors adored.

In the back of the room, unseen by the audience, Gaston held a flask in his fist and eyed his prized possession. He tilted his head to the side as Belle entranced the audience with her shy, but delectable performance. He took a swig of the hard liquor that sloshed in his flask. Her act was clean cut, but he saw through her games. Behind her innocent countenance held such a fiery temperament that he couldn't help but snicker.

Her headstrong ways often lead to severe punishment. It pained him only a little to discipline her in such a way, but he had no choice. In order to assert his claim over her, he had to claim her…repeatedly. Whether she was in the mood or not, it didn't matter to him. She had no other option if she wished to keep her job. Her father was plagued by crazed hallucinations and had been bed-ridden for weeks now. She had been lucky that Gaston had taken an interest in her. Heaven knew that he didn't need any more whiny whores ruining his show and getting on his nerves.

As the lights dimmed and slowly faded out, Belle made her way off the stage, behind the curtains. Once she was out of view, she slipped off her heels and made her way to her small vanity mirror. Her mascara had caked from her sweat again. She never liked having so much makeup on her face, but it helped hide her true face from the lusting animals waiting for her in the parlor.

She rushed over to her rack of clothes to change into a low-cut, clingy, pale-pink number that complimented her complexion. She hurried into the dress and knew she'd never make it out of the dressing room in time when she heard the footfalls of the hard soles that constantly harassed her. She had barely tugged the dress over head when Gaston burst into the room.

"Magnificent as always, my lovely." Gaston breathed as he tossed his flask onto her vanity. "Our guests are quite taken with you. Then again, you know how much you affect them with that reluctance bull-shit." He smirked down at her chaise. He hadn't looked up at her since he flung his flask down.

Belle hastily tried tugging down her costume while he was distracted. "I don't have a clue what you're going on about, Gaston." She murmured.

"Oh, don't you? Why don't you show our guests the little bitch you are to me? Hm?" He bellowed while lifting his gaze to hers, but not before admiring the rest of her. "Why do they get to have the Belle that I want?" He questioned to no one in particular.

Belle backed herself into the curtain, "Gaston…._darling_. Come now, your _paying_ guests are waiting. Let's go make our appearance."

Gaston turned to her fully and dragged her away from the curtain. "Oh yes, _my love._ You'd surely jump at the chance to hump another man's leg in my presence. You know my eyes would be glued to your glorious body as you work another man over. And I'm forced to share you with every goddamned gentleman!"

Belle's calm demeanor melted away as she struggled against Gaston's harsh, groping hands. When he had backed her up against her vanity, her self-preservation kicked in. She straightened her shoulders and nearly purred at him, "then I've neglected you for too long, darling. Forget the other gentlemen. Let me see to your needs, hm?"

Gaston's twisted grin caused Belle to shudder as she realized her tactic hadn't appeased him this time. The lip of her vanity was unmercifully shoved into her lower back as Gaston lowered his mouth to her ear. He roughly bit into the lobe before stating, "Oh, you will see to my needs, love. Don't forget who owns this body." To emphasize his point, he cupped Belle's breast and twisted it like a doorknob.

Belle's cry of pain satisfied Gaston for only a moment as he pressed himself fully against her. His hands slithered under the hem of her dress and sought out the useless fabric that covered her. He growled into her chin as he felt her bare skin against him. "You dirty slut. You act bashful on stage, but you really just want to rile me up. You just want a good fucking once you're done performing. Is that it?"

Belle shut her eyes as her tears threatened to spill. She was determined to wait until after he was done with her to cry. Her throat constricted with regret as she whispered, "Yes, that's what I want," knowing that Gaston had demanded that she never wear undergarments.

His hands delved into her dry, and when a cry of pain escaped her clamped lips, Gaston pulled his fingers out of her. "Aw, is my star not feeling excited enough today?"

Belle turned her face away from him and didn't respond to him. She braced herself for the worst as she fixed her gaze on the curtains a few feet away from them.

Gaston's anger started to bubble over as Belle defied him. He grasped her chin tightly and turned her face to his. He bit down on her lower lip and smirked as a few drops of blood popped up. "Remember who you belong to after you are done whoring yourself." He murmured in a lustful haze.

His trance was broken when one of his flustered girls rushed into the room. Once she saw what was taking place, she lowered her eyes and remained in the doorway. "M-master Gaston, the gentlemen are becoming anxious…"

Gaston released Belle's chin and pushed himself away from her as he straightened his lapels. "Very well. Get out of here now, both of you. If your quota isn't met, there'll be beatings in store for each and every one of you. Feel free to pass along the message, Babette."

Babette nodded her head vigorously, causing her glossy black tresses to bob along with her. She adjusted her scandalously short maid's costume before rushing off to demanding crowd.

Gaston picked up his flask as he tossed Belle a dirty napkin. "Wipe your lip, would you? I know the men out there wouldn't give a rat's ass about your appearance since you're just easy entertainment, but we need to have class, don't we?"

Belle watched him saunter out of the room as she flung her hairbrush at the vanity mirror causing a crack that spider-webbed to the edges of the mirror. With a shaky hand, she fixed her hair and wiped away the smeared mascara under her eyes.

Before leaving the dressing room, Belle glanced at her appearance in the warped mirror. Her image had never seemed as accurate as it was at that moment.

...

Adam's eyes raked over the scantily clad females that poured in from every corner of the room. He didn't make it a habit to frequent shady venues such as this one, but his childhood friend, Lumiere, had talked him into it.

Lumiere sat next to Adam on one of the rickety bar stools. "Gaston has done well for himself, no?" He asked in his heavy French accent.

Adam sneered as the busty barista handed him another free drink. "_Well_ is not the word that comes to mind for this place, but if this is how he intends to make a life for himself…more power to him, then." He sipped at his drink while taking in the stage.

Lumiere gestured a girl over and snaked his arm around her waist. "Oh, come now, Adam. Let us not judge the man over his business. You and he were once good friends, right? Let, how do they say… bygones be goodbye, right?" The blonde nestled against Lumiere giggled as he lazily rubbed her hip.

"That was a long time ago, I'm afraid. Don't get me wrong, Lumiere, I am not a saintly man by any means." Adam's dark eyes settled on a woman sliding herself onto a man's lap while whispering in his ear.

Lumiere kissed the blonde's collarbone before handing her a bill. He shooed her away as he turned his full attention to Adam. "_Mon ami_, we all possess a dark side. It is not only you. In every man there is a battle to succumb to one's selfish and even evil desires, but in the same man there is a side that fights valiantly to subdue his primal nature. You are not an evil man, Adam."

Adam's eyes hardened at Lumiere's speech. He caught sight of _Feathery Desire's_ owner with a stunning woman at his side. Her hair hung in loose mahogany ringlets. Her chest deliciously spilled out of the top of her pink corset. The dress barely came down to her thighs and showcased her bare legs. She carried herself well in her ridiculous shoes and although Adam didn't care for high heels, he found himself oddly entranced by the way she walked in them.

The tight grip Gaston had on her wasn't lost on Adam. He just leaned forward on his elbows as Gaston made eye-contact with him.

Gaston's hand slithered up the side of the beautiful woman's face as he whispered something in her ear intimately. She seemed to have straightened her back as she turned away from Gaston and walked over seductively to Adam whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

The brunette saddled up to his side and bent her back a bit as she placed her hand delicately on the side of his face. "There's no room for dejection here, sir. May I help lift your spirits?" She murmured softly against his lips as she slid onto his lap and grinded down on him. She wove her arms around his neck as he braced his back against the bar counter. He found that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist as she placed tentative kisses along his throat.

Adam's eyes snapped up to Gaston who had planted himself in front of the two. He struggled to ignore the nips that the brunette on his lap was giving him. "Evening, Gaston. Impressive place you've acquired for yourself."

Gaston merely shrugged as his eyes bored into the back of the brunette's head before answering. "Yes, well. With so many willing harlots, who would be stupid enough to go into any other kind of business?" Gaston asked pointedly.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the brunette by the hips and attempted to slide her off his lap. She only clung to him tighter so he continued speaking as if she hadn't just unbuttoned the top of his shirt to kiss his chest.

"I suppose those who loathe themselves and entertain sleazy ideals have no problem opening an establishment such as this. You're _nothing_ like that, Gaston." Adam said in an icy tone.

"People like _you_, don't understand businessmen like me. You have to have heart to do what I do."

Lumiere interjected before Adam managed to have them both thrown out of the whorehouse. "Gaston, _mon bon homme_. I am utterly astounded at the large amount of gorgeous women you have under your thumb! You clearly outshine any brothels in this area. The men of this city are very grateful to you! Especially those with nagging wives!" Lumiere laughed heartily as he lifted his glass to Gaston.

Gaston smiled warmly addressing the entire room, "yes, this place is for men like me. Over-worked men who deserve a good once over! Gentlemen continue to enjoy yourselves tonight."

As he finished his announcement, he savagely pulled Belle off of Adam's lap and pressed her to his side.

Adam noticed deep purple-green marks on the woman's inner thighs as Gaston swiveled her around. When he looked up at her face, he also saw the impression of a hand on the side of her chin which she quickly hid with her hair.

"Help yourselves to anyone here tonight, gentlemen, but I'll have to take this jewel off the market for tonight. She's only for show." Gaston gestured to the brunette on his arm and hastily pulled her along by the arm.

None of the men in the joint cared that only one girl had been taken away from them. They continued to grope every other one that passed them by. Violence was something they had grown accustomed to and paid no mind to the bruises or scars they found on their playthings.

Adam, however, was unsettled by the fact that Gaston had claimed one of his whores so intimately. It bothered him that Gaston's brunette was unlike every other broad he had seen in brothels like this. Something about her screamed that she was either new to this or wasn't meant for it.

If Adam took anything away from his past experiences with Gaston, he knew that before long, Gaston would have her broken in and subdued. That thought infuriated Adam and he detested himself for allowing a wretch to cause these violent feelings to stir up in him again.

"Oh, no. I never liked that concentrated look on your face, Adam. I surely don't like it now. What has you thinking so much?" Lumiere slurred as he went for his sixth drink.

"Nothing, Lumiere." Adam said as his eyes wandered over to where Gaston was sitting with that brunette's legs wrapped around him.

"We're surrounded by willing women, Adam! Stop lusting after a woman that you cannot have." Lumiere shook his head and shoved another drink into Adam's empty hands. "Leave well enough alone and grab yourself a blonde or two. The best way to lose yourself is in a woman's curves, after-all!"

Adam absently nodded and took a long swig of his drink as he ogled the woman who he wasn't able to have.

...

Belle quietly slipped out of Gaston's sweaty hands and quickly threw on a sheer tunic. Gaston had once again fallen asleep in one of their back rooms after having his way with her.

She grimaced as she walked through the curtain. The ache between her legs was now a stabbing pain that nearly made her fall to her knees in agony.

She entered the stage room and breathed a sigh of relief since she only saw one of two men still lingering around. Normally at this time, men were gathering their trousers and contemplating some half-assed excuse for their wives.

Belle walked behind the counter of the bar and crouched down to retrieve a piece of bread and cheese. The only time she had for herself was this rare period of silence and shuffling. She sat on the floor, grateful for the cover the counter gave her. She nibbled on the stale bread and shut her eyes relishing the taste of the cheese.

"What type of hide-out is this?"

Belle opened her eyes quickly and sprang to her feet. She saw the only gentlemen she had entertained this evening leaning on the bar's counter addressing her. She hastily stepped out from behind the bar and tried to get around him. As much as she loathed Gaston, she was always nervous when he wasn't near. The men were usually gentler when they saw the owner lurking around.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but tonight my Master has forbid me from pleasuring any other gentlemen. I'd be happy to service you, perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Please. I am no gentlemen neither am I so important to have a title like sir. Call me Adam."

Belle shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor in front of her. She felt foolish for acting this way around this man. She had seduced, pleasured, and manipulated many a man before, but this man appeared very different from all the others.

Adam stepped closer to her and gripped her upper arm and urgently whispered to her, "You're no brothel girl. Leave this place and the abuse behind. Come with me instead."

Belle gasped as she ripped herself away from him and nervously replied, "I cannot do that, sir. I am bound to Feathery Desires and to Master Gaston. I…I wanted to work here. I will not leave with you."

Adam shook his head impatiently and tried to reach out to her again, but she backed away from him too quickly. She was about to run off, but he caught the side of her tunic and pulled her to him. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. When she started to scream and panic, he lowered her and pressed his palm to her mouth.

"Shut your mouth this instant." He hissed as he backed her to the nearest wall and out of sight. "I am taking you with me whether you like it or not. You may think I am crazy, but I don't care. I'll explain myself another time, but tonight, I want you with me. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, but I certainly won't humiliate you like he has."

Belle's eyes watered uncontrollably as she took in his words. She didn't know what he wanted from her aside from a fuck. She could have easily done that for him the next night. He had to be mentally ill and planning to do terrible things to her. She had heard stories of men that came into brothels, seduced women, then kidnapped and killed them for the hell of it.

Her captor shoved a dirty rag in her mouth as he hoisted her over his shoulder and made his way to the back exit of the whorehouse.

Adam held the brunette tightly to ensure that she wouldn't try to struggle and hurt him in the process. His hand worked its way up to her rear as he held her. He absently caressed her upper thighs where he knew her bruises were. He didn't know what had possessed him or why he had kidnapped a whore. He debated tossing her to the ground and walking away, allowing her to go back to where she came from.

He didn't know why he wanted her so desperately or why he thought he could make a better life for her. He wasn't gentle or careful. He often chose words that he knew would cut into a person. His past still haunted him and he never thought he'd be able to be with a woman again because of his animalistic nature.

Despite all of his shortcomings… she awakened in him what he had tried to keep buried.

He trekked through the snow covered walkway to the carriage he had bought for the night. He dumped the woman inside and locked the doors. As he started to drive the carriage away from the infamous brothel, the voice of a woman who had long haunted the recesses of his mind slithered around his ears:

"_You'll never be a good man…..you'll hurt all those around you who try to care about you._

_Your gorgeous face will remain just that, but your heart will wilt away. Like a dying rose, your humanity will dry out. You say you want to know love? Tell me what love is when you find someone who could love what you are inside. A filthy beast!"_

As Adam drove out of the city he had grown up in, he felt the familiar clench of his heart as it continued to harden. He bared his teeth to the snowy road and proceeded on to his home, ignoring the cries of the beautiful brunette in the coach behind him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Hope you guys liked the one-shot! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it; I'd love to hear it!

-Nightmarish Escape


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_

I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.

Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.

Helloooo everyone!

Alright, so I've been receiving some reviews from people who're very interested in seeing some more chapters added to this story. In response to you guys' feedback, I decided to keep this story going a little bit more. I honestly wasn't expecting to add on to the story so any ideas and/or comments you guys have would be amazing!

Between my crazy internet connection, acquiring a cold from who knows where, and college work, it's been a struggle to write so please bear with me guys!

P.S. I have homework for you all! *ducks behind laptop* Don't toss tomatoes at me! Here's just a question to mull over for yourselves. I'd love to hear what you have to say, though!

If you had to choose, what would be more appealing: someone with a ghastly personality, but greeeeeat in bed (we're talking about, seeing the stars when your eyes roll back in your head, amazing!) or someone who countered your personality perfectly, but didn't fit in physically (appearance-wise) with your family and/or society?

Okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Belle awoke in a dimly lit room strewn across a floor whose stones were poorly laid. The cobblestone-like ground dug its way into her back as she struggled to sit up. The tunic she had thrown on earlier hung limply on her frame instead of clinging to her curves as she was accustomed.

Her weak knees carried her to the worn wooden door that barred her exit. As her hand skimmed softly across the coarse wood, the door flew open. "W-wha…" She breathed as she instinctively backed away.

An elderly woman stood in the doorway holding a large bundle of sheets and towels. "Oh my! The young master didn't tell me he had company!" She easily bustled into the room and dropped the stack neatly on a wobbly writing desk as she addressed the visitor fully. She attempted a curtsey, but couldn't bow low enough due to her old knees. In any case, she lowered her head in respect as she finished the gesture.

Belle wrinkled her eyebrows as she studied the old woman. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do in such a situation since she hadn't ever been a noble-woman. She grimaced slightly when the old woman straightened up and looked at her expectantly. She could only nod her head slightly in acknowledgement as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"It is a pleasure to serve any visitor the young master brings, my dear. You can call me Mrs. Potts." The old woman said with a warm, wrinkled smile as she tried not to look anywhere other than Belle's face.

Belle smiled weakly before she realized why the woman was intently staring at her face. She immediately looked down at her sheer outfit and tried to cover herself with her hands. "Shit!"

Mrs. Potts grimaced momentarily at the Belle's vulgar outburst, but ignored it. "Stay here, dear. I'll go and fetch you something to wear."

Belle sunk to the floor and tossed her head back in exasperation. She still didn't understand why that man had taken her away from the brothel. She didn't even know where she was at the moment. Had he really taken her back to his home? Was he sadistic enough to tease her around before killing her?

...

Adam agitatedly paced in his study with his hands clasped behind his back. He had been gone for the majority of the day and had found Belle fast asleep in his private library. Instead of shaking her like he had so desperately wanted to, he sought out his servants so he could get to the bottom of this predicament.

"I'm going to inquire one last time… who had the gall to allow that _woman_ to wander about?" He spat as he stopped to face his servants.

A portly man by the name of Charles Cogsworth wrung a handkerchief in his hands while he glanced at the others who were assembled. He inched forward and cleared his throat nervously, "With all due respect, my lord, I tried telling the others-"

Mrs. Potts caught the back of Mr. Cogsworth's coattails and pulled him sharply back into line. She scowled at Cogsworth, but quickly composed her features into a warm, small smile. "Young master, it Is cold, damp, and lonely in the top of the mansion. We only thought it best to allow the young miss to… explore her surroundings before retiring for bed."

Adam had continued to pace while Mrs. Potts spoke. "None of you had the right to speak to her!"

Lumiere easily tilted his head from where he was seated. He had never perceived himself as a servant of Adam's. His resourceful, charming, and personable nature moved him to a position of slight equality since he assisted Adam in his financial endeavors.

"No _right_ to speak to her, Adam? That's a tad barbaric, no? And what in Heaven's name did you think you were doing sashaying her away from her place of work?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Adam spun on his heel to directly address Lumiere. He had to clasp and unclasp his hands silently before answering his intrusive friend. "Not that it involves you, Lumiere, but I was merely doing the woman a favor."

"By forcibly removing her, mon ami? That is… going down the wrong path, no? Shouldn't you be bettering yourself? We all know how this could end if…"

"I'm aware!" Adam shouted louder than he had intended.

Mr. Cogsworth shoved his mangled handkerchief into his pocket with an inquisitive look. Mrs. Potts only shook her head gently signaling for Mr. Cogsworth to keep his questions to himself.

"In any case, young master, the young miss is a guest in your home. Perhaps you should dine with her tonight? We could make great use of the new silver." Mrs. Potts cheerfully interjected clapping her hands.

Adam reluctantly took his eyes away from Lumiere to smile softly at the older woman. "Then, I'll leave the details to your judgment, Mrs. Potts. Make sure she's comfortable and seated for supper."

...

Belle tugged at the corset that hugged her bodice. She had never been given such an ornate and painstakingly made dress before. The outfits that Gaston had provided her never left must to the imagination. Surprisingly, neither style from either of these men pleased her. She had no wish of being some noble-woman who carried a matching parasol. She also couldn't stand being a cheap whore who survived on the money of adulterous men.

Belle turned when she heard a few raps on the door. Mrs. Potts carefully opened the door and announced, "Supper is ready, young miss. If you'd please, follow me down?" Belle grabbed fistfuls of her skirt as she tried to rush to keep up with the jolly woman.

"So, do you know why I'm here?" Belle asked as she shuffled behind Mrs. Potts.

"Well, young miss, weren't you told by the young master why he required you here?"

Belle scoffed as she adjusted her grasp on her skirts. "He didn't say one clear thing to me since we met." She glanced around the dimly lit corridors they were passing and abruptly tugged on Mrs. Potts' sleeve. "Please… I know you're not like him. Tell me where I can escape quietly from here. I don't have anything to give you right now, but I promise I'd repay you!"

Mrs. Potts pleasant demeanor dissipated as a look of horror flashed across her features. "E-escape, miss? Why would you say such a thing as that?"

Belle sighed impatiently, but kept her hold on the older woman's sleeve. "Yes, escape! I need to return to my sick father. Please, help me out of here."

Mrs. Potts fought to process the words that slipped out from Belle's lips. She couldn't fathom that Adam could have kidnapped anyone. She knew of his unpredictable and ever-worsening behavior, but she refused to believe that he could commit such a terrible act.

"I don't know what purpose you have in this home, young miss, but watch your tongue about the young master. He…he is not the way you are making him seem." Mrs. Potts said softly, pulling her sleeve out of Belle's hand. "If you'd please, follow me."

Belle's wrinkled eyebrows showcased her frustration and lack of understanding. "What is wrong with you, old woman? Don't you see that your _young master_ is keeping me against my will?" She hastily picked up her skirts and indignantly said, "I don't need your help."

Belle turned rapidly around and made her way back into the belly of the mansion. She had no sense of direction in such a large home. She twisted and turned and ran down several hallways, unable to find any exit.

Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself near the library she had fallen asleep in earlier.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cool voice asked from behind Belle.

Adam stood behind her with his hands comfortably tucked into his pockets as he tilted his head to one side. The edge of his lips quirked up in amusement as he watched his agitated guest glare at him.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, did I?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So, that's chapter 2! Any thoughts? Please read and review.

-Nightmarish Escape


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.**

**Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.**

**Hey there everyone! **

**I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story! I honestly didn't know so many of you guys were interested. I loved all of your reviews, they make my days cheerier :) **

**I'd like to give a special shout-out to ASweetDisposition who got me thinking about Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester! I was stuck in a little rut for this chapter, but I decided to watch the movie. (no, I don't have the book lying around my house although I might go buy it now!) So thank you for the idea, it was very much appreciated! **

**Alright, I'll quit my chattering, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Adam stood behind her with his hands comfortably tucked into his pockets as he tilted his head to one side. The edge of his lips quirked up in amusement as he watched his agitated guest glare at him. _

"_I didn't give you permission to leave, did I?"_

"And what if you didn't?" Belle bristled with anger, "I'm leaving."

Adam's lips were pursed as he looked down at the rebellious woman. "To go where? Back to a brothel where the repulsive owner abuses you? Back to a pitiful excuse of a life? How amusing." Adam said as he backed her into the wall.

Belle wrapped her arms around her waist as she defiantly stared up at Adam. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'd rather whore myself than be kidnapped, gagged, and held captive in a place I don't know and not told anything about it."

Adam flinched at her response as if he had been slapped. The hard glint in his eyes slowly faded away as he looked down at her smaller figure. He kept her close to the wall, but his voice softened noticeably. "Why would you choose a life like that?"

Belle refused to let her demeanor waver the way Adam's had. She only rolled her shoulders back as she stood her ground against his steady gaze. Although she didn't know what to make of his odd behavior, she was certain of herself and refused to let him get the better of her. The one thing she had learned from her numerous encounters with Gaston was if she could hide away her heart, she'd be able to get through any hardship. She knew through Adam's actions that he had a kind heart buried deep within him and his only mistake was showing it.

"What's a trollop to do when there's something she wants to splurge on? I couldn't possibly be some nobleman's wife neither could I be his mistress. So I stuck with what the Lord graced me with: breasts to entrance a man and wisdom to know not to give him anything else."

Adam couldn't help but smile at Belle's bitter knowledge of the world they both inhabited. "You judge men too harshly."

"You know nothing about me. I have the right to think of men as I please especially since I was kidnapped by one." Belle muttered indignantly, pushing past Adam.

He reached out for her and took hold of her wrist. "I took you away from a disgusting man and a degrading life."

Belle scoffed as she ripped her hand out of his grasp. "I didn't ask for saving so your efforts may have been in vain. I was perfectly fine where I was and you have the gall to presume that you knew what I needed. Don't pretend that your 'valiant' deed was anything but to fulfill your own selfish lust."

Adam only gaped at the brunette as she toyed with the frills at the end of her sleeves. He hadn't understood what possessed him in that brothel. He hadn't had any intention of coming home with a woman or engaging with any of them. The emotions that swept through him when he spoke to the showgirl in front of him were confusing and overwhelming. The lump in his chest where his heart used to reside began to thump again. He was propelled forward by his panic and grabbed Belle yet again and pinned her to the wall.

Belle's eyes widened in shock as his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't find the will or strength to move and Adam's unpredictable nature was frightening her. His heavy lidded eyes closed tightly before he moved his mouth near Belle's ear.

His breath tickled the wisps of hair that had come undone from her topknot. He trembled slightly as he fought to get himself under control. He hated that his emotions ruled him this extremely, but if he had to do this to keep himself from reverting to his monstrous self, so be it. He'd rather act impulsively, swinging between emotions than to let his humanity slip away, but even now he couldn't hold onto it.

Belle held her breath slightly and glanced about the dim hallway. This man obviously had a few screws loose and she wasn't keen on staying to figure out exactly how many. Her hands clenched and loosened at her sides as the minutes ticked away… and Adam still held onto her.

Adam finally released a long sigh and took a step away from Belle. His body had stopped shaking and he seemed in control of all his facilities. Now, though, his eyes held a hard edge. He straightened his shoulders and distractedly brushed off his lapels. His eyes raked over Belle's slightly slumped form, but immediately looked away. He kept his voice low and even as he walked away from Belle, "forget our dinner. I'll have Mrs. Potts fetch some bread and cheese for you. You're used that, correct?"

Belle stood there too dumbfounded to become angry at his insensitive comment. Instead, she only wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him march down the hall.

…

Mrs. Potts shuffled about the kitchen in a whirlwind. She stirred the soup that was simmering on the old stove, pulled biscuits and small cakes out of the oven, and set the tea to boil. She barely had time to wipe her forehead before Mr. Cogsworth burst into the kitchen.

He held his handkerchief tightly between his hands, "The master will not be eating dinner with our new guest, it seems."

Mrs. Potts halted her movements before placing a hand to her side. "Has the young master said this? He wouldn't knowingly cancel a dinner that way! It's rude and unheard of."

Cogsworth shook his head, "He does not care. He wants his dinner brought to him in the study."

"What about the young miss?" Mrs. Potts inquired while wiping her hands on a rag.

"The young miss? The master said that a hunk of bread and cheese will suffice." Cogsworth stated, pocketing his handkerchief.

"A hunk of bread and cheese?!" The older woman nearly wailed. "This is so very unlike the young master! It cannot be. You know what it is, don't you? The young miss is treading too harshly on the master's kindness."

Cogsworth only shrugged his shoulders as Mrs. Potts continued to speak and prepare the trays. "You know what she said to me? That the master had _kidnapped_ her! What a shocking thing to say! No, she must have been tired from her travels with the young master. Spending too much time in a carriage can do that to you, you know. Don't you think- Charles Cogsworth!"

Cogsworth dropped the biscuits he had been inhaling and wiped his mouth repeatedly. "Yes, yes. I agree." He muttered through his last bites.

"Dear heavens. What am I to do with you all? Now, don't stand there assaulting the biscuits. Take this tray to the young master. I'll attend the miss."

He obediently took the tray from Mrs. Potts, but before he left the kitchen, cast a longing look back at the baked goods that were organized along the table.

"Good grief." Mrs. Potts sighed as she took up her own tray and made her way to Belle's chambers.

…

Belle dangled precariously from the window of the room that was provided to her. She looked down over her shoulder to see the long drop below. Vines and coarse branches clung to the side of the building and interlocked with each other tightly. She carefully wedged her bare feet into the spaces between the branches and descended at a painstakingly slow pace.

The brisk wind blew her dark locks into her eyes, obscuring her view of her next foothold. She lost balance momentarily and clung to the vines above her. Her body knocked against the wall several times before she was able to steady herself. She quickly scurried down the side of worn stone building, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Once she landed amongst the shrubs, Belle tilted her head up to look at the darkening sky. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she breathed a sigh of freedom. She grabbed fistfuls of the skirt of her dress and dashed toward the tree line of the forest that surrounded Adam's home.

Belle's feet trampled over dead leaves, crooked twigs, and blunt rocks that dug into her heels. The pain that exploded in her feet didn't stop her from pressing on. She was determined to put miles between her and that odd man and his home. Her breathing accelerated and became tangled in her lungs as her legs groaned in protest. After what seemed like a lifetime, she began to slow in order to ease the burn in her lungs. Her chest heaved and she bent over to catch her breath.

She slid along a tree to the ground as her face broke into a contented smile. If she continued to cover this much ground before day broke, she'd never have to go back. She doubted that Adam would travel so far to find her just to drag her back.

Belle's head softly fell back against the trunk of the tree as she relaxed further. She was willing to spend a few more minutes delighting in her success, but she soon heard a few voices and was startled into a crouching position. Panic exploded in her chest as she quickly stood upright.

"_Has that man found me so quickly?_" She hissed into the still air as she pressed herself against the tree behind her and waited. She only hoped that he'd have the decency of letting her walk to the castle instead of being dragged back by her hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't you just love Mrs. Potts' nutty behavior? And another cliff hanger! I'm making a habit of this, aren't I?**

**Please Read & Review :)**

**-Nightmarish Escape**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.**

**Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.**

**Alright, I finally managed to sit down and get this chapter done properly! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed; your comments are always wonderful and fun to read. As a way to apologize for the wait, the chapter's a bit longer this time! Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors, I revised this one quickly too.**

**To _BlackGlasses_, your review made me laugh out loud (and hurry to get my thoughts together to write the chapter!) I hope it was worth the wait and the insanity! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Lumiere lit his cigar as he settled into the armchair across from Adam. He took a long drag before he blew out the smoke. He tilted his head to the side as he regarded Adam's defensive posture.

With a sigh, Lumiere leaned forward and asked, "Why the long face, _mon ami_? This has to do with your lady friend, yes?"

Adam pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't know what to do with that woman, Lumiere."

Lumiere tapped off the ashes that accumulated on the end of his cigar. As he sighed, wisps of smoke left his mouth. "Adam, I warned you when we were in that brothel that nothing good would come of it. Moreover, you stole a showgirl from _Gaston's_ brothel. You have a penchant for trouble, no? Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? The girl was not worth it, right _mon ami_?"

Adam stood from his chair as he went to stand in front of the crackling fireplace. He tossed a few more logs into the bright fire, but refused to turn back around to face Lumiere. His intention for taking the brunette from Gaston's brothel was nothing if not kind… or so he thought.

"Gaston abused the girl, Lumiere. Was I to leave her there knowing that?" Adam rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation.

Lumiere's frustration with his friend tapered off and ebbed into confusion. "I do not understand, Adam. I am not questioning your…valiant efforts, but why rescue the girl? You must know that all the other showgirls receive the same treatment, no? What was it about her?"

"I remembered her from my childhood." Adam stated carefully as he turned to look at Lumiere.

He paced about the room in front of him trying to gather his thoughts. "You know that before I left the town to live in this estate, my parents' home was located there. I had to occupy myself for hours on end while they handled business and associated with their so-called friends. You would think that the other children would welcome me, but since my parents were nobles, I outranked them. They seemed to fear me, and I never knew why."

Lumiere braced his elbows on his knees as he leaned in to hear Adam's recollections. He was aware of his lineage since he and his family had served Adam's years ago. Lumiere grew up in the shadow of Adam's family, constantly being reminded of his status. When he and Adam were young, he didn't care much for him or his family. It was only after the death of Adam's parents that Adam sought Lumiere's friendship.

Although Adam had shunned Lumiere since childhood and into adolescence, he held no ill will toward him. His upbringing was a rough one, and the least he could do was sympathize since Adam gave him an opportunity to move up in rank. As the master of his estate, Adam was able to choose exactly who he wanted to entrust his secrets to. From a meek butler, Adam offered him the opportunity to become his financial and often times personal assistant.

"But of course they were, _mon ami_. You came from a different way of life than they did. Now, what of the girl? She was different?"

Adam sank back in his leather chair and scrubbed his hands over face. "She _was_ different. She kept to herself and read, but she would smile at me occasionally. She didn't ignore me like everyone else, and now…"

A wistful smile spread across Lumiere's face, "Ah, now I see why she called to you. I did not know you two knew each other well from childhood."

Adam's sheepish expression indicated to his assistant that they hadn't, in fact, been childhood friends. "Although, she treated me better than the other children, we barely knew each other, and then my family moved. She definitely does not remember me now. Perhaps it is better that way…" He trailed off, glancing in Lumiere's direction for consolation.

Just as Lumiere shifted his body into a more settled position, the door of the study flew open and a frantic Mrs. Potts rushed in, clutching her apron to her chest.

"Mrs. Potts, what on Earth are you doing? _Monsieur_ Adam and I…" Lumiere began in the hopes of reprimanding the scatter-brained older woman.

"Forgive me, young master," The older woman began in a rushed tone, "I went to serve the young miss, as you said, but she's leapt out the window! I couldn't see if she landed below in a broken heap, so I came to you straight away!"

Adam's pained expression quickly glazed over into a stormy look. "She…did _what_?" Adam spat out through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Potts was slightly taken aback by Adam's swift change in demeanor, but only wrung her apron in her hands.

"Now, Adam, before you do anything, _mon ami_…"-

Adam shot up from his chair and gave Lumiere a cold look. Lumiere was not in the least intimidated by his violent behavior and continued his advice.

- "…breathe and think before you act. You don't want to do anything _regrettable_, understand?"

Adam's breath came hard and fast as he exhaled from his nose. His raging aura hadn't dimmed as he pushed past Lumiere and Mrs. Potts.

He yanked his trench coat from its rack and carelessly threw it on as he stormed out the front door of his large house.

His gaze landed on the imprints of feet that went off in the direction of the forest.

Adam narrowed his eyes as he followed the footprints, huffing under his breath, "foolish girl."

…

Belle spun to face the tree that she was crouched behind and decided to start climbing. She was determined not to give up without a fight, and if Adam wanted to wrench her out of the forest, he'd have to do it while she kicked and screamed. Although she hadn't been captive long, Belle had had enough of Adam's lopsided view of chivalry.

Belle made her way up the large tree, tearing the hem of her dress as she went. Despite her happiness that she was able to wear such an ornate dress, every scrape and tear was more than worth her freedom. She let out a muted, shaky sigh as she nestled herself along a particularly high branch. Obscured by the crisp, crinkly leaves that fell like a curtain about her, she drew up her petticoat and waited.

Belle heard the sounds of heavy footsteps crunching closer to where she was. Never before had Belle's heart leapt so quickly into her throat the way it did in that instant when she heard the murmur of a group of people.

"…I saw someone over here! She looked like she was sneakin' around…" A young voice proclaimed.

"You better not be crying wolf…you know how much Sister Agatha hates liars, don't you?"

"I'm not lyin'! I _saw _someone!" The young voice shrilled indignantly.

Belle sucked in a breath as the crowd of people discussed her whereabouts. _What are these people doing this deep in the woods?_

"Who did you see out here then?" The older male voice inquired in a cold tone.

"I saw a woman; she was wearin' a pretty dress, but it was kinda dirty. Her hair was blowin' all around. She looked like she was runnin' from somethin,' but I don't know what."

"A disheveled noblewoman who was running away from something?" The older voice paused, "… What on Earth would she be doing this deep along?" The male voice asked no one in particular.

"A noblewoman_?_ Could she be The Widow? You don't think she's come ba-" The young, eager voice cut off, presumably by a stern expression from the older man as the crowd murmured their distress.

"What are you daft, boy?" The older voice rasped condescendingly. "The _Widow_ is just a myth made for babes and ignorant people like you."

"W-what? I…I was just…" The boy ventured in a low, embarrassed tone.

"Just wasting our time. Get the boy back to Agatha's and let us all get back to the town. Being out this far in the woods isn't something we should make a habit of."

The older male's statement seemed to quell the crowd's troubling excitement. A calm chatter fell into place as people started to shuffle back the way they had come. Belle's shoulders slumped a bit in relief since the mysterious crowd seemed to be leaving soon.

"Hold on a minute," the young boy pressed.

Belle's heart began to pick up as she waited for the rest of the boy's announcement. She was afraid that she'd been spotted by these ambiguous characters and more importantly what they'd do to her. _I'm certainly not under the protection of Gaston anymore… _

"If there isn't anythin' to be afraid of out here, why're you rushin' us off so fast?"

There was a tense pause before a hard cackle erupted. This time, however, it wasn't the voice of the older man that answered, but a hoarse woman's.

"That _Widow_ of yours may just be a babe's tale, but the other bloodthirsty predators that inhabit these woods sure aren't. Now move along and stop the questions!"

The woman's words seemed to cease the mutterings of the entire crowd as well as the young boy. Twigs and other fallen debris crunched under the quick steps of these people and within minutes, Belle was alone again.

She cautiously pushed aside a handful of leaves to peek out down below. She no longer heard the movements of the crowd as they travelled farther away. Belle allowed herself a tiny sigh before pursing her lips and determining how to get down from the tree she'd occupied.

She swung her legs over the side of the branch she had been sitting on and braced her toes against the sharp bark. She successfully made it onto the dry earth and brushed herself off. Her dress was in disarray and her hair had come undone from its topknot. She tossed her dark locks over her shoulders and attempted to rip off the torn hem of her dress that lay by her feet.

Belle tugged the stubborn material to no avail and let out an exasperated breath. "Damn fancy petticoats. I knew being a noble was nothing but trouble." She muttered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"…troublesome petticoats, eh? That's…something I can help you with." Belle turned quickly and her heart plummeted when she saw the owner of the voice.

Langston Le Fou slowly walked out of the dark shade holding a flask and a hunting rifle. "What a pleasant surprise, Belle! What luck, that I'd find you here in the dark, dreary forest." He proclaimed throwing his arms out in a grand gesture while hiccuping.

Belle's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of Gaston's acquaintance. "What are _you_ doing in the forest, Le Fou?" She asked defensively, but warily glancing at the gun he held casually.

Le Fou laughed obnoxiously, taking a few steps toward her. "Me? Why, I was hunting with Gaston of course! He and I dipped a little too much into the brothel's good liquor, you understand? So we came to hunt, but Gaston's rather a light-weighted drinker if you ask me. He's fallen asleep quite a ways from here. Lucky for you, am I right?"

Belle's eyes widened slightly, but she forced her expression to remain neutral as she addressed the revolting man in front of her. "Oh yes. Quite lucky, I suppose. You're not as fortunate, however, since that great party of people is coming back this minute."

"Come now, Belle. I know that they're not returning for you. They know nothing of you and now that I think of it…" Le Fou licked his cracked lips slowly, his eyes darkening, "neither does Gaston…" He muttered walking towards her and dropping his flask.

Belle stood shocked momentarily before her sense kicked in and she turned rapidly, taking off in another direction, dodging behind trees when she heard Le Fou let off a few frustrated shots of his rifle.

She hid behind a tree, pressing a hand flat against her heaving chest. When she heard the sounds of grumbling and shuffling, she left her spot. To her surprise, Le Fou had only made himself comfortable, nestled against the trunk of a tree and shot at her.

The bullet grazed Belle's shoulder as she fell to the ground, a cry of pain bursting from her lips. Belle struggled in her constricting dress to hide behind the tree next to her, but she couldn't manage to move since her arm felt numb and she was in shock.

Her face paled when she glanced at the blood oozing from her shoulder. Her vision shifted as she fought the dizziness and nausea that swept through her. At that moment, Belle suddenly regretted leaving Adam's house. Moreover, she regretted that she'd be vulnerable to a disgusting man on the cold, dry forest floor with no chance of recovering fast enough to get away.

Le Fou walked over victoriously to where Belle had fallen and tossed his rifle to the side. He crouched down so he could touch her pale face and muttered his appreciation, "how beautiful you are Belle, but you know that already, don't you? Gaston never let me be near you…" Le Fou's features glazed over in sudden anger, but quickly enough, he was giddy again. "Now, though, I can touch you all I want. Oh, and _how_ _much_ I want to feel you, Belle…" He slurred lustfully while curling his fingers in her soft hair.

As Le Fou's hand wandered to cup Belle's breast outside of her dress, a snarl pierced the air. Le Fou's hand jerked away from Belle as if he had been scalded and looked up. His drunken trance faded away as he locked eyes with a man that stood in the shadows.

"Leave the girl be and get the hell out of here." The man hissed, stepping out of the cover of the trees and hovering over Le Fou.

"_A-A-Adam?_" Le Fou stuttered pathetically as he scrambled up from his position on the ground. "What are you doing here? Why are you with Belle?"

Adam's jaw clenched and a violent tremor racked his body; his hand wrapped itself around Le Fou's neck involuntarily and squeezed unmercifully.

"_Leave. Or I'll kill you." _Adam ground out through clenched teeth. Before Le Fou could respond, Adam rammed him against the trunk of a tree, knocking the wind out of him and clouding his vision.

Adam left Le Fou lying on the ground in a seemingly broken heap. He bent over to pick up Belle and pushed the hair out of her face. He noted that the blood coming from her shoulder had slowed considerably and was only a flesh wound; the bullet wasn't imbedded in her skin.

As Adam walked back in the direction of his home, Belle raised her uninjured arm so she could push at Adam's chest weakly. Her stomach roiled and her face was still pale, but she found the strength to look angry and mutter through pursed lips, "I hate you."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Aren't those the three words everyone wants to hear? Lol. **

**Please review; even if it's a comment/suggestion/ con-criticism**

**Until next time xD,**

**N.E.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **_

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.**

**Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.**

**Hey guys!**

**As you guys know (and are currently experiencing) Hurricane Sandy is making her presence known. All of you that are braving the hurricane, stay safe! I'm dealing with the storm myself, so trust me, I know. Remain indoors, eat comfort food, and of course, read fanfiction! I used the free day that I got and dedicated my time to writing another chapter! The next chapter should follow fairly quickly after this one. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to review. If this story has any silent readers, I thank you as well! The feedback I get for this story makes me extremely happy.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nestled against Adam's chest, Belle teetered back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her dark lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she fought off the impending oblivion that crept behind her eyelids. Her matted hair hung down over Adam's arm, stray locks leisurely tickling his collarbone. He shifted her weight in his arms as she worried her bottom lip. Her eyebrows furrowed in struggle and Adam struggled himself also. He was enraged at Belle's actions, but found himself increasingly endeared by her candor. As much as her bitingly sarcastic tongue infuriated him, it only served to fascinate him even more – which bothered him even further. He hadn't understood why she chose to degrade herself and belittle her worth. He hadn't known her for long, but her attitude thoroughly irked him. Despite his own condition, he tried to conserve his morals and keep his dignity intact.

Adam strode into his house quickly, seeking any one of his servants. As he climbed the stairs, he caught sight of Mrs. Potts' apron and called out for her.

Mrs. Potts turned around to greet him, but her cheerful expression melted into one of horror. "Good grief! Young master, what happened to the young miss?" Mrs. Potts worked herself into a frenzy, hurriedly climbing the stairs.

Adam followed the distraught maid into Belle's new room. He laid her down gently, not bothering to pull back the covers.

"An unfortunate accident with a forest animal. Call the doctor immediately."

Mrs. Potts stared at the young brunette in horror before snapping into action, leaving the room hastily.

Adam glanced down at Belle's form. His eyes lingered on the wound on her shoulder. The fabric covering her shoulder was drenched in blood and he decided to tear it off her arm so it didn't stick painfully to her flesh. He grasped onto the fabric and tore it slightly, leaving the wound exposed.

Belle's eyes fluttered momentarily before she blinked them open groggily. Adam sat in a chair close to her bed, appraising her. Although she had infuriated him, he was drawn to her - partly from biological attraction and partly from irritation. She parted her lips for a moment, holding his heavy gaze.

His eyes flickered down to her lips as she moistened them with her tongue. Never before had someone stirred his ire so much, but at the same time… intrigued him so.

"You should have let him finish what he started." She stated softly, her eyes remaining trained on his.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Finish what? The murder or the carnal pillaging?"

Belle's eyes hardened at his words as she tried to prop herself up, wincing at the jab of pain the movement sent through her arm. "Both."

Adam stood up abruptly, gaping at her in wonder. "Let me understand this…." He started while he paced before her bed. "You would have chosen being violated and killed instead of staying with me?" He asked incredulously.

Belle pursed her lips and only stared at Adam's back as he moved restlessly about the room.

"What on Earth is the matter with you? I would have thought that removing you from that shameful life would've changed your attitude. Not once have you attempted thanking me or showing your appreciation."

The outraged brunette sat up straighter despite the stabs of discomfort shooting through her. Her eyes were seemingly emotionless, but her voice held all the frustration and anger she held in.

"You think I should thank you? How very _humble_ of you, sir. I'll let you know that _**I **_hadn't deemed my life shameful. Men like you, arrogant, self-assured bastards that you are, think you know the best for everyone. I was perfectly fine where I was. Had I needed someone's help, I would've asked for it."

"You think I should believe that you were happy servicing men? Servicing Gaston?" Adam pressed, determined to hit some nerve and get a different emotion out of her.

Belle's back straightened stubbornly, "you don't know anything about me. What does it matter if I hated or enjoyed my job? Why don't you just release me? Let me go home and I won't tell anyone about this."

Adam continued to pace in front of the bed, collecting his thoughts. He had contemplated letting her go and forgetting about her. Why had he taken her away from the brothel? _Gaston's _brothel, no less. His condition had been bearable before, but ever since he had crossed paths with this woman, his slowly hardening heart had surged excruciatingly. Before he had kidnapped the brunette, he felt the meticulous toughening of his heart occur day by day. Since she'd been in his home and continuously around him, the process seemed to have sporadically changed; one moment his heart would harden, but then at another moment it seemed fine. The rough stirring in his chest, often times, caused tears to prick his eyes, but despite his uncomfortable state, his mind was riddled with thoughts of _her._

It would be insulting had he said that he was magically drawn to her in the brothel. His interest for her had been caused by his attraction, but also from the memories that had been dredged up when he first caught sight of her. She had been one of the only children to show him kindness. Although they were foolish, distant memories, they comforted Adam and often revived his faith. It was this kindness that eluded him and that he fought to understand and cling on to. Recently, the curse had come into effect and the notion of compassion became more alien–like to him. Perhaps there was a chance of obtaining this characteristic that escaped him if he surrounded himself with it.

Adam hung his head a bit as he forced himself to still his movements, "I cannot let you go."

Belle bristled with indignation as she shouted, "Why? Why am I so significant? Any brothel worker could have sufficed! Go back and claim a different whore for your twisted fantasies!"

"I did not bring you here to act out fantasies of mine." Adam defended, somewhat injured by her claim.

"Nonsense! I know men like you; they stalk, prey, and lure. Don't you have any morals? What type of sick man would go to such lengths to procure a lay? Were you some lonesome, pathetic child that couldn't manage bending other children to your perverted ways? Or were you a spoiled brat that didn't know how to fend for themselves and lived under their mother's skirt? Either way, use me, scoundrel. I'm wounded and weak. Force yourself upon me and take what you seek."

The expression on Adam's face changed into one of disgust as he looked back at her. He couldn't believe the accusations that poured from her mouth. He was taken aback by the fury that cascaded off of her in such large waves. Even though he was shocked, he couldn't hold back his initial reaction of hurting her as well. He loomed over the bed wearing a cold, cautionary expression.

"Watch your mouth, wench. I would never-"

"Never act unlike a gentleman? Yet you stand there, call me a wench, and try to intimidate me. You don't frighten me. You sicken me." She interrupted.

A frustrated noise rumbled in Adam's throat. He took a few steps towards Belle with a raised hand, but stopped sharply and turned away once he realized what he had intended to do.

"How fitting. You beat women as well. Go on then, strike me! Hit me! Do what you want to, you brute!"

"Shut your mouth!" Adam hollered, spinning to face her. "Shut your ungrateful mouth!" Adam stalked over to her, leaning down to speak directly in her face. He hissed coldly, "Had I been a clear-minded man, I would have tossed you to the wolves. You've decided your rank in this household then, whore? So be it. Once that wound heals, you'll be treated as such."

Belle's breath had accelerated in fear as Adam spoke so closely to her. She had wanted to push his buttons, hoping he'd let her go once he realized she was too much trouble. She didn't know what to make of his outburst except that his eyes had changed again. Like before, the color and light seemed to drain straight out of them, leaving blank, unforgiving, dark stones in their place. She always had a habit of making her situations much worse than they needed to be, thanks to her opinionated mouth. She thought she had Adam figured out from the short amount of time she had been forced to spend with him. She was sure of his fatal flaw – the kindness that lurked inside of him. He was quick to anger, but the humanity he harbored rarely emptied out of him like it did this moment.

Adam let his eyes wander over her face and linger on her figure before he straightened himself up and walked toward the door. Before he exited, he looked back over at Belle, several emotions warring in the boundless depths that were his eyes.

Belle settled against the pillows that cushioned her back. She noticed the trembling that had started to take over her limbs and drew a blanket around herself. She wrapped herself in the blanket snugly, completely aware that it wasn't the cold that chilled her, but the absence of the man who had kidnapped her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**We got to see a little more of Adam's thoughts concerning Belle. In the words of Lumiere, it's getting interesting, no?**

**Let me know what you thought; I'd love to hear it.**

**-NightmarishEscape**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: **_

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.**

**Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.**

**First off, I apologize 5 times over to everyone, real life likes to play monkey-in-the-middle with me and I'm sure you guys aren't as interested about that as you are with the chapter (hopefully!). As a New Year's present, I decided to post the chapter before 2012 ended. **

**Thank you to everyone that favorited and followed this story, by all means, let me know what you're thinking. I enjoy hearing suggestions, predictions, and any other sort of commentary :)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter; enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The bright, brazen rays of the sun spilled proudly into Belle's room. The only things that shielded her from the golden light were her eyelids which could only keep out so much before the disturbance brought her back to the surface of consciousness. She snuggled herself deeper into her blankets and tried to salvage a few more peaceful moments before the day assaulted her with new harsh realities.

The night before, the doctor that Mrs. Potts had contacted, examined Belle. He told her not to worry since she only suffered from a minor flesh wound. The only thing he worried about was her ability to contract an infection due to her delicate state of weakness. Belle knew she had weakened considerably, but disputed the claims made by the doctor. Weakness was something she could overcome quickly.

The doctor had prescribed her pain medication, completely convinced that she was too frail to endure any pain. Thanks to the medicine circulating in her system, she slept comfortably into the afternoon.

…

Belle sat herself up with some effort, fighting the sleep that tried to drag her back under. She rubbed her eyes and cradled her wounded arm, glancing about the room in a bit of a stupor. She felt disoriented and dizzy; she was grappling with consciousness and fighting through the veil of haziness. She pressed her hand flat against her forehead, willing the pressure from her hand to clear up her foggy, sluggish mind.

Outside her door, someone knocked with enthusiasm which slightly irritated and confused Belle.

"Come in?" She questioned, knowing that every other person in the house entered her room without consent or concern.

The door opened to reveal a dapper looking man in his late twenties. He wore dark grey trousers and a matching tailcoat. His hair was coiffed to perfection, but best of all, to the delight of Belle's demanding stomach, he carried a large platter hopefully containing an array of food.

"Good afternoon, _mademoiselle_. I have brought for you delicacies concocted in the kitchen for your palette to savor."

Belle stared at the man in awe and to her surprise - attraction. He was attractive not only physically, but in his mannerisms. He exuded a quiet confidence and an overwhelming friendliness. Belle had, of course, seen other handsome men in her short lifetime, but most of them were never nearly as charismatic and approachable as the man before her. His heavy accent intrigued Belle and caused her gaze to flit down to his mouth as he spoke. The vowels and consonants of the words he used sounded like they melted on his tongue like butter. His accent was one Belle had heard a few times before, but coming from him, they seemed almost sinfully appealing.

Belle directed her gaze to the large tray he placed on the bed, taking care not to spill a morsel.

"T-this is wonderful. _Merci?"_ She ventured, regretting that French wasn't her native tongue.

The handsomely polite man smiled warmly and then bowed deeply. "It was of no consequence, _mademoiselle_. I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance. You may call me Lumiere."

Belle smiled in return, cocking her head to one side, "I am permitted to call you this – what is it that others call you?"

Lumiere chuckled heartily, taking a seat across from the bed. "_Mademoiselle_, I believe you are teasing me. My name is Lumiere. The name of a humble man that you may call upon if you so desire."

Belle settled herself, eyeing the platter longingly, but willed herself to remain focused on the charming man sitting across the room from her.

"It's a wonderful name, Mr. Lumiere. I regret that I have not met you earlier in my…stay here."

Lumiere's playful smiled dimmed as he nodded his head at her words. "Yes, _mademoiselle_. I am aware that your stay here is not entirely agreeable. Believe me, you will be safe here."

Belle snorted unintentionally and raised an eyebrow in challenge to Lumiere. "Safe? I'm not too sure about that Mr. Lumiere. I assume you work for Adam?"

"But of course, _mademoiselle_."

"Then, Mr. Lumiere, I'm afraid you cannot aid me. Or ensure that I will be safe here." Belle stated softly trailing her fingertips along the side of the tray.

Lumiere pursed his lips, understanding the way she felt, "_Mademoiselle_, I assure you that although the invitation was unexpected and most likely unwanted, you will be protected here. You can already count me as a friend, if you desire."

Belle stared at the bedspread, unsure whether to believe Lumiere or not. So far, he had been the only sane person she had spoken with.

"If I can rely on you as a friend then perhaps you can help me leave from here…?" She questioned cautiously.

Lumiere shook his head regretfully, "I had been trying to reason with _Monsieur _Adam about that, but since the circumstances have changed so quickly…"

"Circumstances? What changed?"

"Well, _mademoiselle, _the master was not left in a pleasant mood yesterday. I cannot ask leniency toward you after you've upset him."

Belle's feelings of companionship sunk as if leaden blocks had been tied to them. Her pride reared back as she processed Lumiere's words.

"_I _upset the _master_? This establishment is quite the crazy house, sir. It is your _master_ that should be seeking forgiveness and leniency from me, not the other way around."

Lumiere sighed, rubbing a hand along his scruffy jawline. "Believe me _mademoiselle_, my heart breaks for you. You must also understand that _Monsieur _Adam is in a… delicate state… it wouldn't be wise to purposely stir his ire."

Belle tapped her slender fingers softly against the dome of the covered platter that continued to entice her as it sat coyly in front of her. She was well aware that a man who had the audacity to kidnap a woman wouldn't be willing to reveal his secrets. It seemed that _Monsieur Adam_ had so many of them that taunted her. His shifts in demeanor perplexed her deeply. She had thought his hidden kindness would disarm him; he would see the error of his ways and release her.

She had been mistaken, however. Their last _debate_ had proven that his compassion was buried somewhere only he could access. But if he had been so cruel as he tried to sound, why hadn't he used her or beaten her? He seemed to have stopped himself on several occasions from doing or saying something horrible. Why had he held back? All these unanswered questions concerning her captor frustrated Belle. Not only would she have to come up with a way to survive in this place, but she'd have to find the answers to her questions. They would drive her mad if she didn't piece it together soon.

The annoying, unbidden part of her personality peeked its way to the surface. Her curiosity had been piqued whether she wanted it to happen or not. As sadistic as it sounded, she needed to know why he acted the way he did.

"A delicate state?' Belle asked, what state could be more delicate than hers?

Lumiere smiled tightly, "Yes, _mademoiselle_. _Monsieur_ Adam might seem like a cruel, demanding man, but he is much more. I know it does not seem that way now, but you have to believe-"

"I believe you…" Belle sighed finally releasing the tension that had danced all over her. "But promise me something, Lumiere. I know that you cannot betray his trust, but can't you try to gain mine?" She requested softly and urgently.

Lumiere's emotions flashed across his face clearly. He felt for the girl although he hadn't known her long. When he was younger, he often felt trapped in the seclusion of being a servant; the rank kept potential relationships from growing, either from shame on his or their parts. He knew the confusion and loneliness that constantly overwhelmed him and he couldn't deny this young woman the opportunity of friendship.

"_Oui, mademoiselle_. What do you need?"

Belle smiled slightly, "Answers."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did anyone make resolutions yet? I'll tell you mine: Staying true to myself, no matter what that might mean. **

**Happy New Year's; time for a fresh start, glittery ensembles, and a flute of champagne ;)**

**-NightmarishEscape**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: **_

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. It's the property of Walt Disney and all other versions of the story belong to their respective owners.**

**Rated M for the usual: language, adult themes, and other good stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lumiere's POV

_Mademoiselle_ Belle's demand for answers resonated in my ears for hours afterwards. Had it not been for _Madame_ Potts' brief interruption concerning _Mlle_ Belle's health, I would've had to stare down irises that churned with quiet determination; as to what _Mlle_ Belle was determined to accomplish, I still had no clue.

Her demeanor intrigued me, however. Despite the chilling bite in her words, her voice betrayed her often. To my surprise, she and I became quick acquaintances; in my opinion, she reveled in my presence because I did not chase after her as aggressively as _Monsieur_ Adam.

After their spat, _Monsieur_ Adam decided that it would be best to take a short respite and attend to his business ventures. Of course, attending to one's enterprise is a much less risky affair than setting up affairs in order to become risqué with someone. That being said, _Monsieur_ Adam departed without delay with the promise of returning in a few days' time.

I, of course, ever gallantly offered to patch up the tattered framework he left at home. When I informed _Mlle_ Belle of _Monsieur_ Adam's plans the next day, she didn't seem very worried; on the contrary, she brightened at the news. Since she was entrusted in my care, I allowed her more freedom around _Monsieur's_ home. If she was never allowed to roam the halls, how could he expect her to acclimate to her odd surroundings? _Mlle_ Belle's initial reaction to my trust was hesitation and suspicion; her trust issues ran deeper than her conflicts with _Monsieur_ Adam.

_Mademoiselle_ Belle explored the house slowly and cautiously the first few days. I resisted the urge to escort her around the premise lest she think that I actually _didn't _trust her. During my morning walk about the grounds, I caught _Mlle_ Belle gazing longingly out of the windows of the sitting room. She hadn't noticed me at all, so I continued to watch her as she observed the horizon.

Her expressive eyes flittered from one object to another as her forehead creased delicately in concentration. I appraised her murky eyes and clear complexion as she worried her lower lip; I wanted her to feel at ease, but apparently, she couldn't bring herself to that completely.

I approached the large window and along the way, plucked a lone tulip and held it up to the window. _Mlle_ Belle's eyes skirted over various things before she finally realized I stood outside. Her eyes widened in surprise before her eyes settled on the flower. I waited expectantly as she assessed my gesture; the side of my mouth quirked up in a smile while her eyes stayed glued to my hand.

I tapped softly on the glass to get her attention; her gaze snapped up to mine and she unlatched the window.

"What are you doing out there?" She asked.

"Well _Mademoiselle_, I was performing my daily errands and caught sight of your gloomy expression. Here, perhaps this flower will brighten your mood."

_Mademoiselle_ Belle's delicate hand took the tulip out of my grasp and she glanced down at it blankly.

"Does the flower displease you, _Mademoiselle_?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

She shook her head slightly, keeping her gaze upon the flower. "No sir, the flower is lovely." She commented, "thank you."

I smiled as I leaned against the rough brick exterior of the house as I offered to escort the _Mademoiselle_ around the estate myself; after a few minutes of persuasion, we were walking idly about _Monsieur's_ garden. That day, _Mlle_ Belle relied on me as a type of confidant. Perhaps it was the manner in which I treated her and spoke with her. I assured her that she could address me candidly.

"If you do not wish to speak with me frankly about your private affairs, _Mademoiselle_, you can speak with me about your experiences here at _Monsieur's_ home."

_Mlle_ Belle lowered her eyes to the nestled cup in her hands that _Madame_ Potts had brought out.

"I'm simply tired of being afraid, Lumiere." She huffed softly. I waited briefly for her to go on and when the pause started growing, I responded, "Then fight the fears, _Mademoiselle_. Place some faith in me and tell me what you are afraid of – that is the only way you'll be able to conquer them, through trust."

She looked out on the garden before she continued, "My entire life, I was afraid of being myself. I worried about others constantly, but it never felt like the sentiment was reciprocated. I took care of myself as long as I can remember. I didn't rely on anyone else. How am I supposed to stay in this man's house, give up my dignity, and submit to his wishes? I would never be able to forgive myself."

Lumiere sipped his coffee purposefully, "Haven't you grown fatigued of your struggle, _Mademoiselle_? Hasn't your constant struggle through life made you consider that relying on another might not be as strenuous as you believe it to be?"

_Mlle_ Belle looked out at the willowy trees as the wind picked up. Her voice was almost lost in the howling of the wind as she answered me.

"I am not sure how to."

My gaze softened at the sight of her vulnerability; I reached my hand out to comfort her. Her gentle lament echoed in my heart; I was no stranger to the strife of battling poverty or the struggle of placing my faith in others.

Just as the tips of my fingers brushed her wrist, a clap of thunder shook the skies and jolted me and _Mlle_ Belle out of our reveries.

The sound caught her by surprise and she jerked away from me. In her startled state, she dropped the teacup she had been holding and raised her hands to cover her face from the lightning flash and downpour of rain.

In a blink, she had stood up and grabbed my hand, "come on, Lumiere." She prodded me as we ran toward the house. Once we made it to the back entrance of the estate, I removed my jacket to drape over the _mademoiselle's_ head. I immediately propped the door open after using my copy of the house's skeleton key. Both _Mlle_ Belle and I shuffled inside and made our way through the pantry room.

I groped the wall for the light switch; as the room illuminated, I opened the door that led into the kitchen.

"Goodness gracious! Where in the dickens are you two coming from?" _Madame_ Potts gasped in shock while watching us as we came into the kitchen.

"_Madame_ Potts, if you would be so kind, fetch _Mademoiselle_ Belle a hot cup of tea and a warmed blanket? Once she has changed and dried off, she can receive it in the parlor." I asked, ignoring the woman's question.

"Of course, Mr. Lumiere," turning her attention to _Mlle_ Belle, "come child, let's get you into some dry things."

I noticed, as _Madame_ Potts led _Mlle_ Belle away, that _Mlle_ Belle didn't recoil from her touch; it may have been my fanciful imagination, but I believed that she became a fraction more receptive to the servants. I was filled with a bittersweet warmth since _Mlle_ Belle would be starting to accept her new situation (as convoluted as her arrival might have been), but the master of the estate would be away and unable to see her develop.

…

Hours after _Mlle_ Belle and I's soaking in the downpour outside, I retired to my office for some tea and paper work. After I had exhausted my patience and completed the loose financial ends of _Monsieur_ Adam's businesses, I decided to take a walk; there was a trail that ran along the side of the woods near the estate. The evening had just begun and the sun had started to set off an explosion of colors that slowly seeped down into the horizon.

The front door's lock clicked resolutely in place behind me. Some of the sun's last golden rays cascaded over my body as I walked forward. The air was crisp because of the recent rain. Leaves as well as a few twigs crunched under my leather shoes as I strayed from the house.

The sun's light glared in my eyes as I thought of my complicated history that had begun to intertwine with the land I was traipsing over. I was _Monsieur_ Adam's only true friend since he came to his senses to reach out to another person; I was there when his gruesome qualities began to surface. Although he and I's histories are of completely different natures, after so long, I felt a compulsion to stick by his side. He still was not adjusted to his life and there was still so much to discover, not only about himself, but about his family's background.

I had thought countless times about leaving the complications behind and starting my life as I should have been – but I always held back. I would think of the times _M._ Adam and I played as children or sought girlfriends as teenage boys. Granted, I resented him early on, but he grew on me as time went by. His mother, in the later years of her life, actually commissioned me to watch over her son. I suppose I never got over the urge to protect my friend. It was too late now to start over, but regardless, I sought more for myself…

"Lumiere?" The voice floated over to me from the house. I realized as I was consumed in my thoughts, I had stopped walking.

I looked over my shoulder and saw _Mlle_ Belle peeking out of the parlor window. I immediately grinned heartily as I responded.

"Why _Mlle_ Belle, did I disturb your view from the window?" I inquired good-naturedly.

She smiled and chuckled lightly, "of course not. I saw that you were standing there and wondered if something was wrong?"

"Oh no, _Mademoiselle_. You do not have to concern yourself over me. Enjoy your tea and warm yourself. I'll be walking about the grounds near the woods; it soothes me."

_Mlle_ Belle rolled her eyes lightly, "don't be ridiculous. If I was any warmer, you'd be able to use me as a heater on a cool night. Would you like company on your walk? Perhaps it would soothe me as well." She asked me with trepidation as if she expected me to reject her.

My smile remained steady as I encouraged the mademoiselle to accompany me on my walk; I retraced my steps to the front door in order to meet her. I offered her my arm to hang on, as all gentlemen do, but she amusedly shook her head at me and stood by my side.

"You're quite the independent woman, _Mademoiselle_." I commented lightly.

"That's what I keep telling you, sir." She answered with her head cocked slightly, a small smile alighting upon her mouth.

The sun had already set by the time Belle and I made it halfway through the trail. "Tell me _Mademoiselle_, has your heart always been so guarded?"

Belle glanced up at me with the slight moonlight cast on her features, "and what makes you so curious?"

I found her constant deflections amusing, but continued the conversation, regardless.

"Because _Monsieur_ Adam is a very good person."

She looked up at me, but didn't battle my statement. However, as the moonlight reflected off her eyes, I knew she didn't feel the same as I did.

…

"Od dear. The master won't like this…not one bit." Cogsworth whined as he wrung out his handkerchief. He had stood by the windows watching Belle and Lumiere walk across the lawn.

"What could they have to talk about?" He questioned indignantly to Mrs. Potts who was collecting the used tea tray.

"Good heavens, how am I to know?" She shrilled as she piled the teacups atop the tray. She paused as she placed the teapot on the tray. "You don't suppose that Miss Belle fancies Mr. Lumiere?" she asked in quiet shock.

"She couldn't…and she most certainly shouldn't… oh good heavens, the master won't enjoy this at all."

Cogsworth obscured the view of the two outside the window by quickly snatching the curtains closed, "well then, the master needs to come home without delay and restore order."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

**Thanks for reading, guys. I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time ~**

**-NightmarishEscape**


End file.
